


more horsepowers than most horses

by spineflorets (mxingno), suitablyskippy



Category: The Room (2003)
Genre: ABDL, Erotic Diaper-Wearing, Loving Motherly Spoonfeeding, Multi, Pastiche, Peculiar Family Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxingno/pseuds/spineflorets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitablyskippy/pseuds/suitablyskippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are a good woman, Lisa,” says Johnny – and it is in that moment, sharing in their embrace and in their love, that Denny begins to feel as though, perhaps, someday, he could be their good son. </p><p>(Denny lives his kinky family dream.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	more horsepowers than most horses

“Children are so important in today’s modern world,” says Johnny, and with both hands he sweeps his hair back behind his ears. His gaze is on Denny – dark, opaque, his thoughts obscured behind it – and it’s the first thing Denny ever hears him say. 

But even those early moments are full of promise; even those early moments, they are heavy with potential. 

Denny finds he’s staring. The course brochure is suddenly clumsy in his hands. “Hi,” he says, and it’s an effort, and he stumbles on his words. “I’m – I’m Denny.”

“Hi, Denny,” says Johnny. “So you are interested in studying at this school, hm?”

“My mother is single and all my life she has neglected me,” says Denny. 

“My name is Johnny,” says Johnny. 

“Hi, Johnny,” says Denny, and though they’ve met for the first time moments ago, on the sidewalk just outside a famously reputable college in the well-known, much-loved city within which they both make their homes – Johnny in dark sunglasses and a trim black suit, Denny in the typical clothes of a typical prospective student at the famously reputable college in question – though they’ve just met, Johnny wraps his arm about Denny’s shoulders and hugs him close.

Low in Denny’s stomach, something turns over, slow and warm. He presses his cheek to Johnny’s chest. A strong – but gentle – but powerful – hand is rubbing at his scalp, and he feels, somehow, deeply soothed. “Allow me to pay your tuition,” says Johnny. 

“You are such a good, kind, generous man,” says Denny. “I’ve always admired that about you, Johnny.”

“Denny,” says Johnny. His voice is low, and strong, and its rumble sends vibrations through Denny’s body pressed against it. “You were an innocent child, neglected by a woman who cared more about her selfish pleasures than about you. Such a woman does not understand how important the male energy is for a young boy.”

“What are you saying, Johnny?” says Denny. 

“You need a man to look up to,” says Johnny. “A real man. You need a father figure.”

 

\---

 

Johnny’s car is fast, plush and capable of going from nought to sixty in under a second – the exact sort of car that such a rich and successful member of the banking world would own. Johnny’s large and powerful hands are steady and firm on the wheel. He drives with such confidence, such responsibility, that Denny thinks Johnny must be doing it just for him. A man who takes such care over his driving must take even greater care over his familial and professional duties. “You drive so well, Johnny,” says Denny. “You’re sure showing the other cars who’s boss! Ha ha.”

“This car has more horsepowers than most horses, Denny,” says Johnny, and he laughs, loudly. Denny laughs with him; he’s never met a man as humorous as Johnny before. “You will like my fiancée. She is a good woman. She is not like other women, who are liars and sluts! Ha ha!”

“Gosh, Johnny, you sure know a lot about cars!”

“Her name is Lisa,” says Johnny. He is so at home in the driver’s seat, sleeves rolled manfully back, collar undone to showcase his sternly-corded neck. His hands are broad, steady and unshakeable on the wheel. The muscles of his forearms are lean, firm. “She is a fine figure of a woman, Denny. She is going to be my wife soon.”

“She sure is, Johnny!” Denny agrees, because a pillar of the banking community like Johnny deserves a wife – a good one, at that. She must be very beautiful. She must have long hair, soft to the touch, and a comfortable pillow of a bosom on which Johnny can rest his head after a long, hard day. He’s sure he will like her, when he meets her. “Any lover of Johnny’s is a friend of mine.”

Johnny chuckles. 

 

\---

 

Lisa folds Denny into an embrace that warms him right through, like a blanket or a mug of hot chocolate on a cold day with the wind howling at the windows but the heating on inside: cosy, inviting. 

“Lisa,” he tells her soft, comfortable bosoms, feeling already as though he’s known them all his life, “I could hibernate in your arms all winter!”

“You’re a swell kid, Denny,” says Lisa. 

Denny lifts his eyes up from her breasts, and gazes intently at her face. It is a beautiful face, just as Johnny promised. Johnny is so honest, so trustworthy, so reliable – as reliable as Lisa is beautiful. He looks into her eyes. She looks to Johnny. Johnny looks to Denny, who looks right back to Lisa. He can’t explain it, but there’s an energy passing between them, the three of them; it feels warm and nice, and _right_ , like a tick on well-done homework. It is like being at home, even though Denny is just visiting their large and well-furnished apartment, which is just the sort of apartment a banker like Johnny ought to own. It is the sort of room Denny could stay in all his life.

“Did you know, Lisa, my mother has neglected me since I was a child?” says Denny. 

“All’s well that ends well, Denny,” says Lisa, her voice gravid with sympathy and motherly understanding. 

“Ahaha, you pair of clowns!” says Johnny, and all at once those warm, strong arms are around Denny’s shoulders and around Lisa’s as well, and they are all three held in an embrace that feels at once as though it has barely begun and as though it could continue forever, timeless, frozen, perfect, there in the security of Johnny’s arms. 

 

\---

 

“I am going to get a promotion, Lisa,” says Johnny. “At work they say I am a good and skilful banker.”

“You’re a good and skilful lover, too, Johnny,” says Lisa.

“I work very hard in the office. It is so great to be appreciated for all the hard work I do, Lisa.”

“Oh hi, Johnny! Hi, Lisa!” yells Denny, all long limbs and puppyish excitement as he bounds down the stairs into the room. “Is it time for show and tell? Because you’ll never guess what I found!”

“Oh hi, Denny,” says Johnny. “What is that you are wearing on your body, huh?”

“It was such a coincidence,” Denny tells him, full to bursting with enthusiasm. “I just walked into the drugstore and right there, just right there in the diaper aisle, I found this diaper! So I took it to the counter, and gave some money to the clerk, and bought it and brought it home, and now – here I am! I’m lookin’ good, right, Lisa?”

“Oh hi, Denny,” says Lisa. “Is that a diaper?”

“Sure is, Lisa!” says Denny, and he does a twirl for them right there in the middle of the room. Johnny’s arm is slung across the back of the couch; Lisa sits nestled into the crook of it. They gaze up at him with tender and affectionate interest, as though he has brought home to them a new Scouting badge, to be sewn onto his Boy Scout sash beside other badges earned through diligence and hard work. The carpet feels soft and fluffy between his bare toes; it is a testament to how skillfully Johnny manages the organization of the house that Denny, unclothed but for his diaper, feels nothing but warmth on his skin. 

“You have a keen eye for a bargain, Denny,” says Johnny. “Perhaps you will make a fine banker one day.”

“Just like Johnny,” says Lisa, and skims a hand lovingly over his broad and powerfully-muscled chest. “It’s obvious where you get your business sense.”

“Why don’t you join us, Denny?” asks Johnny, and extends a strong arm as though he means to welcome Denny into their hug. “It is cold outside, but in here we are all so warm together. Ha ha!”

Denny collapses beside Johnny on the couch and snuggles gratefully up under his arm. He can’t help smiling, curled in against that extraordinary chest, listening to the steady and reliable throb of Johnny’s good and low-cholesterol heart. 

At Johnny’s other side, Lisa says, “You’ll definitely get that promotion, Johnny. You are such a good, kind, hard-working man.”

“You are a good woman, Lisa,” says Johnny – and it is in that moment, sharing in their embrace and in their love, that Denny begins to feel as though, perhaps, someday, he could be their good son. 

 

\---

 

Denny loves wearing his diaper around the apartment. The temperature inside is so carefully controlled that he is always just warm enough, even when he is naked but for the fabric nestling close against his youthful and delicate skin. Denny’s butt is not as muscular as Johnny’s butt, but this doesn’t upset Denny. Johnny is so much older, after all, and so much more experienced in the ways of the world. Denny is still young, and maybe one day his butt will be that well-muscled and tight, but until that day comes he is perfectly happy with his butt just the way it is.

Lisa, of course, is soft all over, just the way a woman should be. Denny couldn’t be happier for her, so beautiful and comfortable, engaged to a good man like Johnny.

 

\---

 

“Have you guys heard the latest about Peter?” says Johnny, across a breakfast table well-stocked with oatmeal, and ripe fruits, and other such nourishing foodstuffs. He breaks off a crust from his toast and chews down, laughing. “You will not believe it when I tell you!”

Denny hammers the butt of his fork against the table. “Tell us, Johnny, tell us!”

“I’m so glad you’re able to provide for us like this, Johnny,” says Lisa. “I always did want a real breadwinner for a husband. Open wide, Denny – here comes the aeroplane.”

“You will laugh for a day and a night, I tell you!” says Johnny. “Oh, that Peter. Ha ha.”

“Nyoom,” says Lisa, and Denny obediently tilts up his head and opens wide, as the spoonful of oatmeal wings its way down into his hungry, hungry mouth. “C’mon, Johnny, spill the beans.”

Denny licks the last of the oatmeal from the spoon. Lisa pulls it from his mouth with a sucking pop. “Thanks, Mom,” he says, without thinking. 

“You’re always such a joker, Denny,” says Lisa. “Open wide, the aeroplane has refueled and is coming back for another flyover.”

Denny opens wide. The oatmeal is just warm enough, and just milky enough, and he sucks on the spoon for just a moment longer before letting it go. 

“So that Peter,” says Johnny. “What a guy!”

 

\---

 

“Oh, Johnny,” says Lisa, as her fiancé trails the dew-moistened petals of a perfect red rose down over her chest. “You know just how to pleasure a woman.”

“I love your beautiful body, Lisa,” says Johnny, and after caressing one of her peaked pink nipples with the flowering head of the rose, he throws it aside and out of the bed. “It turns me on so much.”

The bed creaks beneath them rhythmically, steadily, in time with the movements of Johnny’s perfectly-muscled hips and butt. Lisa moans loudly, as Johnny’s powerful body rocks against her softness with wild yet loving abandon. 

“Oh, yeah,” groans Johnny against Lisa’s plump round breasts. “I’m so aroused, Lisa. Your body makes me so horny.”

“You’re such a great lover, Johnny,” says Lisa, breathless and wanton. “You have such a big penis. I am so full of your manhood.”

Denny watches, rapt, thumb suckled securely in his mouth. Curled up there at the end of the bed, diaper snug and soft against his hips and his butt and his groin, he has never felt safer or more at home. “I love you, Mom,” he calls, loudly, pulling his spit-slick thumb free of his lips to be absolutely sure that she hears him. “I love you, Dad.”

“You’re a good boy, Denny,” Lisa answers, voice high-pitched, her whole body quivering with passion as she lies beneath her fiancé on the bed.

“We love you too, Denny,” says Johnny, as his pistoning hips finally stutter and start to slow. “You are just like a son to me.”

The music swells in the expensive and high-quality speakers behind them. Denny sighs happily, and slips his thumb back into his mouth. It is all he has ever needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> We've been threatening to collaborate for ages. Honestly, we aren't sure why anyone ever expected anything else to happen as a result of this particular meeting of minds. 
> 
> \--Skippy and Flores xoxo


End file.
